Blown Out Candles
by Peaches-Life'sSimplestTreasure
Summary: Nick's girlfriend, Alex, joins the group of friends in what was supposed to be a road trip to a football game, but what turns out to be a fight for survival. Hiatus. I never realized how popular it was. I know it's been a long time. Sorry. Update Soon!
1. Rest Stops

It was the day before the "The Big Game" that Blake dragged us out to see. Stopping off at a station, which gave everyone the chance to stretch, eat, and use the bathroom or anything else that came to mind to do.

Sitting next to me was my friend Paige and across from me was Carly, my best friend. She continued to search for a place to stay when she went to New York as Paige and I helped.

"There's a place in Tribeca for three-thousand." Paige says suggestively. "That's too expensive. The money I saved up won't cover two months' rent. I'm gonna have to work every second I'm not in class until graduation" Carly states. "Well you could always have us live with you to help pay rent like I suggested. You know, Paige would love the shopping experience." I tell her. "Yeah, but that's what I'm afraid of, Alex." Carly jokes. I put my hand over my heart, acting hurt by the comment.

"Well, don't even think about not going." Paige says in a controlling tone as if she were a parent. "I'm not" Carly tells her. "Good. Because you know how proud I am of you." Paige encourages. "It's just an internship." Carly reminds us as if it were nothing. "At _InStyle_ magazine. Or would you rather stay at the Waffle House as a waitress forever?" Paige comments. "Or would you rather stay and be a mother of twelve kids and living in a trailer." I add. "No, thank you." Carly mutters. "Yeah…" Paige says quietly, making the point.

Suddenly I feel a breeze pass by me as Wade, Carly's boyfriend, my friend, sits down at the table. "Hey, babe." He says to Carly. I lightly kick him after Carly greets him back. He looks at me and I give me an evil look "Hey, Alex." He greets. I grin at him in response and he just turns back to Carly "Sorry, there were these two drunk rednecks wrestling in the bathroom." Wade explains. "Really?" Carly says, trying to act interested. "There's no rednecks in New York." Paige remarks. "No, there's not." Wade says clearing his throat. An awkward silence creeps into the conversation as the tension builds up.

Paige breaks the tension by claiming "I'm gonna go see what Blake's doing. He seems to like that car more than me nowadays." Carly shoots me a look and then I stand up "I'm going to check on Nick and Dalton." I then walk away and into the station's store.

I see Dalton and Nick looking around. "Hey guys." I greet, wrapping my arms around Nick's waist. "Hey Alex. What are you doing in here?" Dalton asks nervously. I raise an eyebrow "Sorry, didn't know it was against the rules to see my boyfriend." I hug Nick's waist tighter as Nick sips his drink "It's not, Dalton just doesn't want you hearing his secret plans to rape you and Carly." I roll my eyes and drop the subject "Come on let's go outside with Wade and Carly." I say letting go of Nick's waist and grabbing his hand.

Walking out of the store, I noticed a scruffy looking man seating on the floor against the wall, holding a cup containing very little or no money. "How you doing? Hello. What's up, crow man?" I hear Dalton say talking to the man. Nick kicks the cup out of the poor guy's hand and says "Get a job."

I punch his arm causing him to look at me "What the hell was that about?" I ask harshly. He just shrugs his shoulders and seats at the table across from Wade and Carly. I walk over after giving the man a sympathetic look and sitting in between Nick and Dalton.

Wade decides to break the silence "So, what do you think, guys? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, huh?" Nick sips his drink again and laughs fakely before saying "Yeah."

"Dalton, please don't film me." Carly whines. "What? I'm not filming now." Dalton says acting innocent. "The red light's on." Carly retorts. Nick reaches over me and pushes the camera down "Put the camera down. She doesn't like having people up in her face. She folds under pressure." Nick sneers. I glare, speechlessly at him as Carly harshly asks "You got something to say to me?" Nick lightly shakes his head "No, I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us, don't you?"

Tension rises once again, but Dalton interrupts "You guys are lame. I'm out of here. See ya." I then decide to pull Nick to the side leaving Wade and Carly alone.

"Whoa what's with all the attitude, Nick?" I ask getting up in his face. He raises his eyebrows "What is this new to you?" I give him a hard stare and poke him while saying "You need to straighten up, Nick. I mean you are so close to losing me Nick, it's not funny. First, you change your attitude, and then you go breaking the law and steal cars! What happened to you?" I ask walking away.

Before I can get far, Nick grabs me wrist and spins me around "Whoa, where do you think your going?" He asks playfully. "I didn't lose you, yet." He adds pulling me against him. I stare into his eyes as he leans close to my lips. "...And I don't plan on it." He finishes before kissing me.

I drape my arms around his neck as he holds my waist, pressing it against him. I feel his tongue slither into my mouth in a demanding manner. I place my hands on the sides of his face and bring his face closer to mine, deepening the kiss. Nick holds the back of my head bring it closer and getting better access to my mouth.

I hear a twig snap, so I open my eyes to see Dalton taping our make-out session. I push Nick away "Dalton, turn the damn camera off or it'll be tapping the inside of your ass." I threaten. Nick smiles at me before kissing my neck and Dalton walks away laughing. Nick pulls away from my neck, breathing a little more heavily than me. He brushes his lips with mine and just as we were about to kiss, Blake came over "Come on, we gotta go!" Nick and I groan, pulling away from each other and heading to the cars.

Before he got in Wade's car I turn him around "Behave, okay?" I ask. He smiles down at me "I'll try." With that he kisses me and then gets in the back seat. I shake my head walking to Blake's truck.

During the car ride I watch Paige stare at herself in the mirror. Realizing she needs lip palm she pulls it out of her purse. As she goes to press it to her lips, it slips out of her grasp and lands near Blake's feet. "Damn it, I can't reach it!" She says.

I lean in the front of the seats and reach down to get. "Blake move your foot it's on the lip balm." I complain. Blake moves his foot and I quickly grab the tube. As I rise up I see Wade's car pulled up next to ours with shocked faces from Wade, Carly, and Dalton, while Nick glared. "Oh my god, they are so immature." Paige claims.

I look at her confused. "They think we were giving Blake head. And BLAKE wasn't helping by making faces." Paige adds. I smack the back of his head as Paige calls to explain.

"You are so busted!" I hear Carly say through the phone. "Lip balm. I dropped my stupid lip balm." Paige says. I see them all laugh, not believing us "So what's up?" I hear Carly ask. Paige looks over and asks Blake "It's getting late. What do you wanna do?" Blake answers, still looking at the road "Keep going, we don't even have tickets."

Paige sighs loudly "There's gonna be a million scalpers there. If we keep driving, there's no way I'll stay up for the game."

"Why don't we just camp out? We're close enough." Carly explains. I nod while Paige says "Yeah, let's just pull over here. Come on. We'll wake up early." Blake glances at me and Paige before agreeing "Yeah, all right." I smile as Paige says to Carly "All right, we're pulling over." She then hangs up and relaxes in the chair, grabbing the lip balm out of my hand.

Awhile later, we still haven't stopped and I hear Paige groan "Where are we going, Blake?" Crossing a small bridge he says "I'm just looking for some privacy.

After fully going over the short bridge the cars park in a small clearing. I get out and stretch my legs, then walk over to set up everything, until I hear Carly call Paige and me away from the guys.

"Well?" Carly asks Paige. "I couldn't. There's no point in freaking him out right now." Paige argues. "As opposed to when you find out you are pregnant?" Carly retorts. "Carly, she's not sure, okay? Plus maybe she won't even keep it." I tell her. "Well at least have a conversation with him." Carly suggests. Paige turns to us and sighs "He's been looking forward to this game for months. I don't wanna ruin it by starting a fight."

"Paige, he's not gonna marry you. His parents won't let him." Carly remarks. "Who says I want to get married? Besides, I've been late before. When I know for sure, I promise to talk to him, okay? Let's go. There are ticks out here." Paige complains.

I follow them as they go to set up till my arm is grabbed onto harshly, pulling me back. I'm turned around to see Nick "Ow, Nick, your hurting me." I say. His grip loosens a bit "Alex, What was that back in Blake's truck?" He asks me. "Nick, I was just getting Paige's lip balm. Why on earth would I ever cheat on you? Actually, Why would on earth would you even suggest it?" I ask. He looks away from me, thinking of an answer.

I grab his chin and make him face me "I'd never cheat on you, okay? I love you." I tell him before pressing my lips to his. I break away quickly hearing "Yeah, don't help us or nothing. Just continue making out." Dalton complains.

I give Nick an 'I'm sorry' look before walking away and helping them set up. "Oh, Yeah!" I hear Blake yell as he brings out a football and throws it to Wade starting a small game of football.


	2. Late Night Interruptions

After a few minutes of playing football, Blake threw the ball to Wade. The ball jumped out of his hands and landed next to Nick's chair. I watch Nick's moves carefully, looking for any sudden movements as Wade walks over hesitantly to get the ball.

And just as Wade was about to grab it, Nick shoots up grabbing the ball and throwing it roughly at Blake. "Nice arm. I see why they gave you scholarship." Wade sneers, unknowingly. At that point, Carly walks over to stop a fight. "Blake, are you okay?" I ask, standing up. I see him nod before walking over to Nick and Wade.

I see Nick flick him off saying "Yeah, it's a real tragedy, ain't it?" Wade shifts "Yeah it is." Wade says. Nick stands in front of him ready to fight, but Carly and I stand between them.

"Wade, help Dalton, okay? Please?" Carly begs. Wade walks away giving a light frustrated sigh. "Bye, Wade. Asshole." Nick says. Carly turns to him as I smack his arm "You can be a prick to me, that's fine. But he didn't do anything to you." Nick smiles lightly at her. "So you admit that you did something." Carly shifts to her other foot, and then states "I admit, according to you, I did something, sure."

"You dimed me out." Nick accuses. "I did not dime you out. When the sheriffs asked where you got the car, I said I didn't know. I didn't even know it was stolen. You're blaming that on me?" Carly asks. "You could have covered for me, huh?" Nick yells. "Whoa, look no one knew that the car was stolen or why it was stolen, but you expect everyone to cover you as if we all know!" I snap.

"Point is Nick, You get caught stealing, and it's my fault. You're resisting arrest, and it's the cops fault. Carly tells him.

Nick chuckles then comments "He took a swing at me." Carly ignores the comment and continues "Get kicked off the football team; it's the coaches' fault. Mom and Dad kick you out of the house, it's their fault. You can't even keep a job for two weeks, because it's every manager's fault." He shrugs his shoulders "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"So why did you come? To piss me off?" Carly harshly asks. Nick sighs "Don't you get it? You're the good twin. I'm the evil one?" Nick then makes a weak claw. "Grow up. You are so afraid to take things seriously." Nick gives a mocking grin before mocking Wade in a southern ascent "Yeah. As afraid as Wade is of leaving good old Gainesville? New York City. Well, I hear they got buildings as tall as the sky."

I look at Carly's face and see hurt, then she walks away. "I thought I said behave?" I ask. He turns to me "And I thought that was just for the car." I shake my head "No, that was for the rest of the trip."

A wind blows sending the surrounding smells to circulate into our noses. "What's that smell?" Blake asks looking around. "It smells like dead...animals." I comment sadly. Nick hugs me to him and yells to Dalton "Dalton, did you crap your pants again?" I smile, knowing Nick's trying to make me feel better. "No, I don't know. Maybe, I mean , I'm wearing my work clothes, so..." Dalton trails off after giving us the idea. "Something's dead out there." Wade comments.

Nick holds me tighter, knowing that I hate the thought and Blake sees my expression "No something's dead right here. We need to drink it back to life. Bless me dog." Blake jokes. Nick tosses him a beer with me wrapped up in his other arm.

--

Later on we're all half-sober, and sitting around, partying. Dalton continues to annoy people with his camera. He comes up to me and Nick "So you guys going to do it tonight?" Dalton asks. "Fuck off, Dalton" I say in a mono tone while Nick throws a beer bottle, like a brute.

A Dalton goes over and Bothers Carly, Blake, and Paige; Nick leans over to my ear "Are we?" I look at him confused "What?" He whisper back in my ear while his goes up and down my thigh, helping me get the message "Are we going to do it?" I smile at him "Maybe..."

I turn my attention to Carly and Dalton as I see Carly chasing Dalton to get the camera. Once she steals it, she focuses it on Dalton "Oh, and the tables turn." Dalton tries hiding in one of the tents "Look how cute you are on camera. I think we might have to do a little makeover." I hear Carly say and quickly Paige and I help with the make over.

Once we were done making him look stupidly cool, I push him out of the tent "What do you think? Pretty fly for a white guy, huh?" I ask the guys. They just laugh and Blake states "He looks like Elton John, but more gay." Dalton looks at him "Elton John's gay?" Carly walks over to Wade and sits in his lap, I follow suit with Nick.

I seductively crawl onto Nick's lap with my legs spread apart, so each one is on either side of his legs. Dalton comes over with his camera and focuses on Nick. "Don't even think about it. I ain't kissing you, dude." Nick exclaims. I lean my face to Nick's "You don't have to." I say then kiss him.

Dalton continues to video tape everyone's make-out session as Nick slid his hands down my body stopping at my ass. He pulls me closer, groping my ass, making me moan in the kiss. One of Nick's hands slide back up my body and grip lightly, on the side of my neck, pulling my face closer to his, deepening the kiss. I put my arms around his neck and start nibbling on his bottom lip. Just as I was feeling a bulge in his pants his pants hit my thigh, a bright light hit our campsite.

I pull away, covering my eyes from the light. "Who is that?" I ask getting up from on top of Nick's lap. "Hey, yo, man, you need something?" Blake asks harshly. "What does he want?" Carly asks. "I don't know, but he's creeping me out." I confess with a shudder. Nick holds my hand in a comforting method, while he still sits in his chair.

"Hey, can you turn off your lights, please?" Wade begs the driver in the truck with his hand covering the light to reach his eyes. "Okay, this is definitely getting kind of creepy." Paige informs us. Blake takes a daring step forward "Hey, come on, man, get out of here. Nothing to see here. Let's go!" He screamed at the truck. "can we help you?" Wade asks losing his patients. "Maybe we're on his property." Carly suggests. Wade shakes his head "No, we didn't pass a gate."

Blake starts getting pissed "Hey, man, turn your lights off!" he starts breathing a bit heavier than just a few minutes ago "Turn them off or I'm whooping someone's ass!" he threatens taking that one step closer to danger's door. Wade blocks him from going any closer with his hand and softly says "It's cool, man."

Suddenly the hand that was once holding mine to keep me comforted, slipped out. I look over at Nick and watch as he gets up from his chair, grabbing his beer bottle, and throwing it at the truck, hitting one of the head-lights in a direct hit. "Nick!" Carly and I yell at him as he stares down the truck. After a second of deadly intense glaring from Nick, the truck moves backwards and drives away from the campsite.

"Yeah! That was great. That was great, dude." Dalton encourages him in a chant. I smack Dalton in the back of the head "Shut up." I hiss.

"My man Nick here's hardcore." Blake states patting him on the shoulder. "You the man, dude. That was awesome." Dalton continues chasing after Nick, who started to walk away before an argument could start.

I quickly chase after Dalton with my flip-flop in hand "Stop encouraging him, Dalton! How many times do I have to hit you?!"

--

In the middle of the night, I woke up hear rustling. I shake Nick "Nick wake up. Wake up, Nick." I see his eyes crack open "What's wrong?" he asks propping himself on his elbows, letting the blanket once covering him slide down and show his bare chest. "I heard something." He smiles "That's it. You're so paranoid. It's probably just a Serial Killer or maybe the Boogey-man." he teases. "Nick, seriously, I heard something." I tell him, rubbing my arm, feeling the Goosebumps. "Yeah, and I'm serious too. You are paranoid; it's probably just an animal, okay? Now come lay back down, I won't let that mean Boogey-man get you." He reassures me. I reluctantly lie back down and cuddle into the blanket as Nick puts his arms around me, bringing me closer. "Go to sleep." He whispers lightly kissing my forehead. As I shut my eyes and drifted away from my dream-world, I knew for a fact that not even the grim reaper it's self couldn't scare me with Nick with me.

--

The next morning I wake up to the yelling's of Blake "Hey, its 2:00! Get up! Let's go, guys. Get up. Get up!" I walk out of the tent with my clothes in hand so I could changed out of my PJ's and yell at Blake "Dude, we got the point!" He walks over to the car and loads up some things, completely ignoring me. I roll my eyes and see the girls walk into the woods to get dressed to. I follow suit after watching Blake's spas "Wade, Dalton, let's go. We're gonna miss the damn game." He throws a shoe at Nick's tent and yells "Nick! Get up!"

"Hey girls." I greet stepping into the changing area they were at. "Hey, Alex" Carly and Paige say together. Paige turns back to Carly as we all change "So you and wade talk some more?" Carly looks up at her as she slips on her pants "We're just in different places right now." Carly turns to me "Not to be mean, but are you gaining weight?" She asks noticing the little chunk sticking out as I stand there about to put my shirt on. I stare at her wide-eyed "Um, uh, yeah. I mean you haven't seen me with those Oreos. Man it's like the news said we'd all die tomorrow, you know." I stammer, slipping the rest of my shirt on. "But back to you and Wade, are you going to lecture him about it yet?" I ask trying to change the subject. "Well, he hasn't given me a guilt trip for going, so I can't give him one for staying." Carly explains finishing up with getting dressed.


	3. The Pit

Suddenly a wind blew past the three of us, carrying the horrible smell from last night with it. I almost gagged at the smell as it seems closer. "That's disgusting." I grunt out covering my nose from the smell. "O, my god, there's that smell again." Paige comments, also covering her nose. Carly starts looking in a direction "I think it's coming from over there."

She starts walking in the direction that it's supposed to be coming from and we follow after Paige sarcastically says "Yeah, let's go follow the smell." Carly looks over her shoulder at us "What? I wanna see what it is." She complained. "Why?" Paige and I asked her as if she were stupid.

Carly ignores us "Come on." She demands. We look at each other before going after.

After a while of walking with Carly up ahead, I decide to jog up to her "Come on, Carly, nothing's out here." I whine. "Just come on." She demands grabbing my hand. "I cannot believe you're making me do this. Only you." Paige claims. Carly sighs heavily "Come on, it'll be fine." The smell is now at its strongest and Paige definitely notices "I'm gonna throw up. Oh, my god. I hate you."

Suddenly, there's a drop and Carly slides down it, taking me with her. We scream as we hit a huge pile of bloody, dead, animals. With only my shoe in it, I grab a branch from a bush and pull myself out hearing Paige yell our names "I'm stuck! Wade! Please help me get out of here!" Carly yells. I grab her ankle and pull her up "its okay Carly I've got you." I suddenly hear the boys yell for us causing me to let Carly slip out of my hands.

But just in time Wade came "I'm here, hold on! Hold on Baby." Carly tries to see Wade over her shoulder "Wade, where are you?"

Two arms then wrap around my waist and turn me around, to find a concerned face of Nick. I cry into his shirt as he holds me in his arms "its ok, I've got you." He scoops me up in his arms and walks back up the hill and to the others.

"There's a road-kill pit down here." Dalton said. I cringe "Yeah, that smells about right." Nick said. Blake goes over to Paige "Baby, you okay?"

Wade finally gets Carly out of the pit and up with us when a rusted truck pulls up near the pit. "Hey, is that the truck from last night?" Blake asked. "Not unless he fixed his headlight." Wade commented. The man steps out of the truck and pulls open the truck. He then pulls out a deer and aimlessly throws it. By this time Nick had me back on the ground, but now I was hiding in his shirt.

Suddenly Carly yelled to the man "Don't you see that?" I peered out from Nick's shirt and saw that he was walking towards what looked like a hand. "No way..." Wade breathed as he continued forward into the pit. "What are you doing, man?" Wade asked, thinking the man was crazy. The man bends down, grabbed the hand and starting pulling. I screamed as it came off. "Anyone need a hand?" The man jokes. "I'm just fooling... It's not real, see?" He said knocking on it."I found it on the side of the road a few weeks ago." He comments.

Carly and I just waked away and went to Paige "Oh, my God, are you okay?" she asked us. Quickly Blake apologized "Sorry we took so long." I nodded at him as Carly said it was okay. "What are you guys doing here?" the man asked us. Wade decided to answer for all of us "We were all camping up through those trees."

"I have water in here somewhere..." Paige told Carly and I as she looked through her bag. "Carly needs it more than me" I said wiping the blood off with a big leaf. Suddenly Dalton comes up to us "You guys seen my camera?" he asked. At that point I felt like smacking the crap out of him. Paige looked up at him "Are you kidding?"

"No" Carly said with frustration. "Dalton? Does it look like we care about a cheap ass camera?" I yelled. He quickly backed off as my temper rose. Hello! I just almost fell in a huge pit of road kill and I fucking cry because I accidentally killed a bug.

"Hey, is there a gas station around here?" Wade asked the man. The man pointed back to his truck as he informed us "Well, I got some gas in the truck if" He was quickly cut off by Wade "I need a fan belt."

It seemed all of us girl's heads snapped in the direction of Wade. When did this happen. "What?" Carly asked him in disbelief. "Just busted. " Wade murmured still confused by the whole situation. I groaned as Carly sighs with frustration "Of course. Perfect."

"Bo might have one. He runs a station in Ambrose." The man told Wade. What the hell kind of name is Bo? Is what I wanted to ask the guy, but I refrained in fear of offending him. "Where's that?" Wade questioned shifting from foot to foot. The man shrugged his shoulders "Fifteen miles up the road." He guessed.

Blake smacked Wade's arm "Let's just get one in Baton Rouge." He suggested. Wade shook his head "Man, there is no way I'm leaving my car. What if that guy from last night strips it?" Wade wondered, worrying about his car. "You're gonna miss the game, then." Blake stated. "Yeah, well, that's not why I came." Wade confessed.

I smiled and looked over at Carly. That's when I noticed she was getting the dry blood off her hands. "You sure you don't want some?" Paige asked looking down at my foot. I shook my head "I'll just change my shoes at the camp." I said taking off the shoe.

"All right, look. I'll run you up to the station. Kickoff's in a couple of hours." Blake offered. "You're already late. You gotta snag tickets. Y'all should just go now. I'll stay with my car. It's fine. Get me a fan belt on the way. Make sure it's a 15 inch." Wade told Blake. Blake nodded "Gotcha."

Then I looked up at Wade "Do you want anyone to stay with you?" I asked. "No, you guys just go. I don't want you to miss the game." Wade said waving me off. "Yeah, well, that's not what I came here for either." I mocked him with a smirk.

"I'll give you a ride." The man offered. I noticed he smiled a little and to me, it wasn't a trusting smile. "You serious?" Wade asked with a type of excitement. The man shrugged "If you like..." Wade nodded kind of like a bobble head might I add. "Well, yeah. Yeah." He said.

Blake gave him a look of concern "That's cool?" Blake asked Wade. "Yeah, if it's cool..." Wade stated looking at the man. I was hoping he'd say no, but my hopes died when he nodded.

Quickly Carly stood up after tying her shoes or something like that "I'm going with you." I pull her aside a little and lectured her "Carly, no. Look Carly, I don't trust him. I mean I barley want Wade going with him, but I'm letting him because he's strong. Please, I'm begging you, Carly."

"Yes, I'm going. It'll be fine." She tried reassuring me. I shook my head, but she ignored it and started walking down towards the truck. Paige came up to me and put an arm around me shoulder hugged me side- ways. I watched as Nick took off his shirt and gave it to Carly.

I glared at the man as he watched Carly take off her shirt to change. Thankfully the guys were aware and blocked his view. HE smiled wickedly at them and then turned to me, eyeing me up and down. At that point I broke eye contact and walked slowly over to the group. Paige let go and went to Blake as I grabbed Nick's hand.

Carly was then done changing and had the guys back off. Wade grabbed her hand "Come on, baby. So let's get out of here." Wade said to her as he pulled her towards the car. "Be careful, guys!" I yelled to them. They gave me reassuring smiles while the man gave me a look I couldn't describe.

"Come on." Nick said taking my waist and pulling me away from the pit.

"Man, you're just gonna let them leave like that? With a guy who throws road kill in a pit for a living?" Dalton questioned. "Shut up, Dalton." I threatened with a little too much anger. "You clean shit for a living, Mr. Septic-Tank-Man. What's the difference?" Nick asked him being the smartass that he was. "Well, I don't walk through it, that's one. That's a difference, right?" Dalton asked with confusion. I just shook my head. When we reached the edge of the grass, I was swept up into Nick's arms with sudden movement. "Nick! What are you doing?" I squealed as I clung to him. "I don't want to step on anything, Babe." He confessed stepping over a huge log. "Aww, you're too good to me." I cooed pinching his cheek. He just smiled at me.

Once we reached camp, Nick took us to our tent and set me down. I gave him a thank you kiss before searching for my other pair of shoes. Once I put them on, I went back out side and sat in Nick's lap as everyone lodged around last night's camp fire. While in Nick's lap I couldn't stop thinking about Carly and Wade. I hope they're going to be ok.


	4. Cars Make Alex Sleepy

Sorry People if this seems like a Mary-sue, but first of all, I don't know what that is. And Second, I don't really care if it is. Don't like Mary-sues then don't read it. I'm just writing or in this case typing for fun. Plus, I've read like three different versions of House of wax with NickxOC and all of them hate Carly. I mean yeah Nick kind of has this hatred towards his sister, but come on, she's not horrible. So that's why I'm writing this character as everyone's friend. Sorry, for people who read this and didn't or don't like it.

P.S. Sorry if I sound kind of nasty in the message above. I reread it and I thought I was being bitchy. I'm dearly sorry. Peace.

_Also, thank you for all of those who have sent the reviews; because of all the reviews I changed my mind and decided to continue with it. Most of this was done a long time ago, but I never had the motivation to finish so…yeah. It'll be a while for other updates because I have a TDI coming out as soon as I can get enough characters. If you're interested in sending me a character profile the story is on my profile._

_I also have a showcase project for creative Writing where I have to write the first 20 pages of a story I'm making on . It's called pointless and my name is Tottie-Peaches. Thank you for your cooperation._

_

* * *

  
_

After we got a few good minutes of rest after that disgusting experience, Blake started getting us in the car to get to the game.

A few hours and traffics later, we were stuck in yet another bumper-to-bumper situation. I was leaned against Nick for comfort and Dalton sat on the other side of me leaned against the car door. Blake of course was driving with Paige in the passenger seat. We had the radio on as we listened to the game and all I could do was stare out into the distance.

"Dude, it's over." Nick groaned with annoyance. The game was either half-way or mostly over and Blake was trying his hardest to make it there no matter what. "It'll move." Blake reassured, referring to the traffic. "It's not moving." Paige stated.

"We'll make the second half." Blake was very determined. Ok, I was wrong, it's almost half-way in the game.

I sat up and leaned over up to the front seats "Ok. Blake, I want you to look out as far as you can. What do you see?" I asked sounding as if I was the wise Rafiki. "Um, cars?" He guessed. "And what are those cars doing?" I continued to ask him. "They're just sitting there." He stated. "Good. So let's get this straight. The cars are not moving, which means we won't move." I paused calmly. "So...LET'S MOVE THIS GOD DAMN CAR AND GO BACK!" I snapped, smacking his head and flopping back into my seat. "IT'LL MOVE!" He snapped back at me.

"I'm not sitting in this." Nick growled referring to the traffic and being there like sitting ducks. Blake turned around and looked at us "What do you want me to do?" He questioned. Paige agreed with me and requested the same. "We have to go back."

"Turn around." Nick exclaimed dauntingly.

Blake turned back in his seat and focused on the road. "I'm not missing this game." He demanded. "Turn the car around, okay?" Nick suggested. "They're waiting for us already." Paige pressed on. Blake looked at her and then sighed in defeat.

I cheered as Paige got her phone out of her purse and called Carly.

"Hey it's me. We're heading back." Paige said into the phone.

I heard Carly's muffled voice. "Traffic. Did you get that fan belt thing or whatever?" Paige asked. I ignored the conversation and snuggled against Nick and propped my feet on Dalton's legs. Nick played with my hair gently while Dalton rubbed my legs, circulating the blood flow; I felt like a baby being cared for. I slowly drifted off to sleep, but right before I went numb with my deep nap; I felt Nick kiss my head and whispered sweet comments in my ear. Why couldn't he be this way all the time?

* * *

The small group of teens went about their ways as they were camped at the place they had stayed the night before. Nick and Dalton were taking a leek along the edge of the forest, Alex was still sleeping in the car with the windows down, Paige was lodging on the grass, and Blake was coming up behind the two peeing boys.

"Oh, dude, I had to pee so bad, man." Dalton sighed as he released the contents of his pressured bladder. Nick stood beside him and noticed Dalton was having an 'organism' as he peed, Nick pushed him in hopes to shut him up. "Come on, dude!" Dalton yelled as he accidental got himself wet.

Blake came up behind them and nudged Dalton "Hey, you guys gonna have sex?" he taunted. The two boys with their zippers down looked at him with a 'what-the-hell' face. "What?" Dalton was appalled by his question.

"Because me and Paige are. So you two go pick them up." Blake demanded them. "Alright, but I'm not leaving Alex here. She doesn't need to wake up and find you two pounding each other." Nick snapped a little more than he should have. Blake's hands flew up in defense "Hey! She's already in the car so I just assumed she'd be going with you."

Nick gave him a look before nodding and zipped up his pants as he followed Blake to the clearing where Paige and the truck with the sleeping Alex were. Dalton followed suit.

"Hey, Paige!" Blake yelled walking over. "Yeah?" she responded. "Nick and Dalton are gonna go get them." Paige had turned around and looked at the boys "Why? We can go." Paige had wanted to see her friends. "Baby, come on, I'm tired of driving…" Blake whined. Paige gave up "Okay, but what about Alex? She's still sleeping in the back." Nick spoke up "We'll just keep her in the back so she doesn't wake up. She'll go with us and when we pick them up, we'll wake her then."

Paige seemed satisfied with the answer and continued to look through her CDs.

Nick went to take the keys from Blake, but Blake quickly pulled away from the delinquent who stole a car"Why don't you let my man drive?" He referred to Dalton and threw the keys at Dalton's chest. Both boys seemed surprised "Really?" Blake just walked away to leave Dalton to die.

Dalton pointed at Nick "You heard him. Move." Dalton demanded. Nick grabbed his nipple and squeezed "Give me the damn keys." Nick growled lightly as he finished the sentence. Dalton prayed for mercy as he gave Nick the keys "okay. Very slow. Thank you." Nick had let go and walked to the driver seat of the truck.

He hoped into the seat and looked to see if Alex was still sleeping. His eyes softened and before he could smile, he turned away. He focused his sights on turning on the truck and driving away from the camp site, every now and then looking back at Alex, who cuddled into the seat cushions.


	5. Sleeping Secrets

Oh, I never mentioned it, but I don't own House of Wax. Don't sue. I own Alex.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I heard Dalton loudly speak "Just let me drive, bitch. He gave me the keys, man." I snuggled into the seats trying to go back to sleep. "Yeah, because he thinks I'm the one who stole the car and crashed it." My eyes snapped open. Nick didn't steal that car?

"Whatever. You didn't have to cover for me, dude." I closed my eyes again. I couldn't believe it; all the fights I had with Nick were about absolutely nothing. I was going to kill Dalton.

"Your jacket's clean, alright? Mine's already got plenty of stains on it. One more is not gonna make a difference…" I heard them sigh. "Where the hell is this place? Town's not even on the GPS" I cracked open my eye and watched as the GPS was now off any main road. "That's weird." Dalton commented. It fell silent, well, for a moment. "Actually, what's weird is that Alex is still sleepin'…" Dalton said as he shifted in his seat. I slammed my eyes shut quickly. "You know cars make her tired; ever since she was a baby." I had the feeling that Nick was giving me a sympathetic look. "Yeah, but this is unnatural…" Dalton said. I heard a light smack, implying that Nick hit Dalton. "It became a habit when she was always put in cars. Her family always had her going places, her friends always wanted to take little trips, and she had a baby-sitter who left her in a car while the bitch made errands. In situations like that what would you do?" Nick was furious and frankly, so was I. I can't believe he just told Dalton about my old baby-sitter.

"I didn't know she was one of those babies you heard about in the news that were left in cars." Dalton's voice held strong guilt. I hated feeling so helpless, that's why I never told anyone and that's why I expected Nick not to tell anyone either.

"Look, don't tell her I told you…" And with that it was quite again.

* * *

During the ride, I had been thinking a lot about what had happened from when Nick had "stole the car" to now and I've come down to that no matter what situation, I was going to be there for him and he was going to be there for me. I just didn't know that there was soon going to be a test to how far we'll go for each other.

Eventually, Dalton broke the silence "So…you think Carly and Wade are gonna stay together when she moves to New York? Because she be looking at me sometimes like-" Dalton was cut short by Nick "Dalton, it ain't happening…" I bit my cheeks to keep from giggling. "What? What do you mean?" He was seriously clueless. "And even if it was happening, it ain't happening. Nothing personal." Nick was determined to leave it like that, but knowing Dalton, it wouldn't just drop.

"Why? You like me better than Wade, right?" Nick sighed deeply "Wade's not so bad." I smiled lightly. "Yeah, I like Wade too." Things were going quite again and I just couldn't stay awake.

* * *

_I was driving along a road. My surroundings were a complete darkness while the road I was driving on was a blinding white. I couldn't focus; I felt an unsettling anger rise in me as a light came from up a head. In the middle of the darkness, there was light surrounding a woman and a baby. I had no control on what I was doing and it was like I wasn't myself, but somebody else. I had gotten out of the car and stormed my way towards the woman and the baby. From where I was, the woman was at least over the hill and the baby looked a lot like me when I was that age. I saw the woman screaming at the quite baby and watched her throw it to the floor, from there the baby started screaming._

_The woman reached into her back seat and came out with a bat; I started running toward the scene. She held the bat high and just as she was going to slam it against the helpless baby on the floor, I pushed her push over. I grabbed the bat and broke it against the woman's head; she was dead._

_The crying baby never ceased as I slowly made my way towards it. It must have been a boy since it was clad in light blue clothing. I smiled and picked him up, humming sweet lullabies to the crying infant. He slowly stopped crying and looked up at me with watery eyes that shined brighter than the bright, white road._

_The sound of a car was heard as it had pulled up next us. The infant in my arms and I looked over and saw the door of the car open, but the head lights were too bright to see who it was. The infant giggled and reached out towards the person "Da" it said. Suddenly the baby wasn't in my arms; I looked around myself for the baby, but stopped as I heard the giggle. I looked up only to be kissed by Nick, who had the baby in his arms. He pulled away and looked over to the dead woman. _

"_Nick?" I felt the words leave my mouth, but I heard nothing. Nick was now whispering things into the baby's ears with a smile; I couldn't hear anything. It was a loud silence before "Shit!"_

_

* * *

_"Shit!" I woke up in time, to stop myself from falling on the truck floor as the truck was pulled to a sudden halt. I gave a loud groan that was heard by the two boys in the front seats. They turned to me "You okay?" It was like a sound off. I nodded slowly. _What a weird dream… _I looked at my stomach …_Then again…_

"Come on; let's see what this is…" I heard Nick say. We got out of the truck and saw a muddy pit of rocks and grass in a ditch. "Is this it?" Dalton questioned. "Yeah." Nick said. I was so confused. "Should we drive through it, you think?" Dalton was being daring to risk Blake's truck. Nick and I were in disbelief "Through all that?" Nick scoffed.

"I don't know. I could do it." What a lie… Nick seemed to agree with me, but he wanted to test it out. He laughed before walking to the other side of the truck and handing Dalton the keys. Dalton started to have second thoughts "That's what I thought…" Nick claimed as he grabbed my hand and started walking towards the ditch.

"What are we doing?" I finally spoke. "Well, Sleeping Beauty, while you slept Blake decided that he wanted have sex with Paige so he's making us go get Carly and Wade; They're somewhere down this road." Nick explained. I nodded "Oh…"

When we reached the small town, we headed towards the gas station, where loud music was playing. Dalton went up to the glass door as Nick lingered behind with my hand still in his. "Hello?" Dalton opened the down and peeked around "Carly? Wade?" He came out of the door way "Man, there's music playing, but I don't think anyone's here…"

Nick looked up at the place "No one's here…" He pulled me along as he started walking away; I had a feeling we were forgetting something. "Where you going?" Dalton asked catching up to us. "To that grocery store we passed. I'm thirsty." I kept looking back at that gas station; my woman's intuition kicking in. "Well, what about your sister and Wade, man?" Nick didn't stop "Maybe they're at the store." He felt me pulling back and he heard the scuffing of Dalton's feet. He abruptly stopped and turned to us "What?" He was irritated.

"I don't know. We came all this way. You don't think we should look for them?" I tugged on Nick's hand. He looked at me and then sighed in defeat. "Check it. I'm gonna go this way. Go that way. We don't find them, we'll meet here, and go back to the road. Cool?" Now was my chance to talk to Dalton about what I heard in the car. "Okay."

Before we got anywhere away from each other, I grabbed Nick's head and kissed him deeply and just as he started to respond, I pulled away and went to Dalton. Both males were surprised "I'm gonna go with Dalton."

Nick looked extremely jealous "Fine." He spat before storming away and going towards the store. I pulled Dalton along with me. I was going to make it up to Nick, but first I had to confront Dalton.

Dalton walked next to me with his hands deep in his pockets and his head hanging down slightly. I rolled my eyes, boys were so emotional. We finally reached a crossroad between a road going to a church and a road going to a 'House of Wax'.

Dalton started walking to the House of Wax "Dalton, what are you doing? I'm not going anywhere near that place." I crossed my arms and stood firmly to where I was standing. "Well, are you going to stay here by yourself?" He started walking away. I looked at the eerie surroundings. I was going to kill Dalton times two.

When we reached the house the door held a closed sign. I showed Dalton, but he scoffed and proceeded to go into the unlocked house. Once inside, the place was covered in dust and cob webs. "Dalton, we're supposed to be looking for Carly and Wade, not playing doll house. Can we please go?" I was tugging away at his arm. He pulled away and continued to loudly ask for a presence. He walked over and touched a pair of waxed people "This is a weird place…" I huffed at him. Of course it's a weird place.

I followed him into other room "Wade, what the hell are you doing, man? We've been waiting for you at the camp site…" I walked passed the door way to see an extremely shiny Wade sitting at a piano. He wasn't moving.

"Wade?" Dalton reached over and pressed his finger against Wade's cheek and upon pressing too hard Wade's skin molded into a strange shape like wax would. Wade's eye looked over at us, but he was still motionless. I ran out of the room gagging. I leaned against a wall and tried to contain myself from throwing up, but my current state was too vulnerable though.

I heard a struggle coming from the room that I was currently in. I walked back in and screamed bloody murder when I saw Wade's jaw was skinned on one side. It was too much for me, so I passed out on the waxy floor.


	6. Dead and in Hell

Wow. I'm really proud of myself since I did all this today. I started it today at 12:30 P.M. and finished it at 1:19 A.M. I didn't think I'd finish because i was kind of getting bored at the end, but I did and it's really long. I hope you guys like the update. There shall be very little Alex/Nick in this chapter, but I'll make it up to you. Has anyone realized something about Alex??? If you think so tell me what you think it is. If you people don't know then I'll be very sad. ^~^

* * *

Nick's POV

Carly and I were walking down the dark streets of this freak town. Everyone is dead and waxed from head to toe. It's too scary to believe this shit, but I have to stay strong and get Carly out of here.

"Is there anybody left alive in this town?" I had just shot what I thought would be the last person living in this town, but I didn't want to be proven wrong.

"What about this, Vincent, guy?" Carly asked. I didn't trust anything in this town; so far it's all been a lie.

"Who knows if there even is a Vincent..." I retorted. We continued walking towards the house on the hill. I rubbed the back of my head in frustration "We gotta get out of this place." I couldn't have Carly in any more danger than she was already. Even if she got on my nerves sometimes, I could never leave her in a place like this to die; I still love her and she'll always be my sister.

"Look, what about Wade and Dalton? We can't just leave them behind." I stopped in my tracks; the house was in my sight. I forgot Alex was with Dalton, shit! She should have just stayed where I could protect her, now she might be gone and I wouldn't even have a clue.

I tried not to break down in front of my sister; I couldn't be weak right now. I looked up at the house "You said your cell phone's in the truck?"

"Yeah..."

I had a new mission and that was to find Alex and get my two favorite girls out of here. I turned to Carly and banged my palm on a piece of metal next to her, "Alright, this is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna go to the truck and get your phone, and see if I can get help. And while you go back to the road, I'm going to find Alex. Paige and Blake..." Carly cut me off.

"Alex? You brought Alex here? No way. No. I'm not leaving you, I'm going to help find Alex" She sounded so determined that Alex was still alive.

I gulped back the urge to cry as I thought about the possibilities of Alex dead "Look...What if she's not even alive?" I squirmed uncontrollably, I didn't like thinking about this scenario.

Carly gave me a stern look "She's not dead, Nick. He kept me alive, he probably kept her alive too."

I thought about it for a second and looked down at Carly's hand. I now had a new determination to find Alex and make sure she didn't get hurt like Carly. I was too late to stop him from hurting Carly, but maybe I had time to save Alex. I got angry at Carly "Why do you have to be so...damn stubborn?" I tried to stop from repeating what she had earlier, but I failed. We were definitely related. I looked back at the house and thought for a second "Okay…we stick together; nothing's gonna happen to us."

Carly seemed unsure at first, but decided against it "Yeah..."

"Come on." I said and we then made our way to the truck near the house.

Before Nick's POV; Alex's POV

My head ached as I opened my eyes. I tried to put my hand on my head to stop the dark ceiling above from spinning, but my wrists were tied down to a metal table bed. The room I was in was dark and all around the room were sharp utensils. I tried to wiggle out of the restraints, but it felt like they only got tighter. I squirmed around, but my feet were also tied down.

I heard a creaking noise and looked around the room. Suddenly a door opened up from the floor boards and a tall man with long black hair pulled himself up into the room. He looked in my direction as he closed the door. He tilted his head and starred, I had that helpless feeling again. I whimpered under his stare and as soon as I whimpered he walked towards me. When his face came into the light, it look like it was completely wax and that he had no eyes.

He placed his hand on my right cheek and caressed it gently as I continued to whimper. I didn't dare to speak or fight back, I felt completely worthless. His hand slowly made its way to my stomach and once it did, he placed his hand over my stomach. My eyes widened slightly and watched his every move.

Stomping was heard and he retracted his hand to his side and went back down the secret door. The stomping continued to come closer as I squirmed on the table.

This time the actual door to the room opened and there stood a man without a waxed face. I noticed he had a name tag that said "Bo" on it. For only a second did I think I was safe, until I saw a smirk creep on to the man's face. His boots stomped against the floor as he walked over to the table I was tied down to. He stood at my side and looked over my body. I gulped as I watched his features slowly change. His eyes were filled with hunger, his breathing was getting a little too heavy, and his lips were dry to the point where he had to moisturize them with his tongue.

He slowly reached out to touch me; his hand trembled. His hand finally reached the bottom of my shirt and he gently rubbed the material between his fingers as he starred longingly.

I became very paranoid and very nervous. I wasn't sure if he was going to rape me or kill me, but I knew for a fact I didn't fear the latter as much.

"You're not as much of a fight as your friend. This just makes it a lot easier for the both of us..." His hand reached under the back my head and grabbed hold of my hair. He leaned down and directed my head by my hair; his lips pushed against mine. I squirmed under his hold and pulled at the restraints that tied me down as I screamed into his mouth. He plunged his tongue in my mouth and I quickly bit down, holding his tongue between my teeth tightly.

He ripped away and held his mouth. I tasted the blood in my mouth and nearly gagged. I spit his blood out on the floor and just as I turned to look at him, I was slapped.

"Maybe there's more fight in you than I thought..." He said looking at his hand. He glanced back at me "We'll just have to change that, won't we?" Once he said that, he grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed my lips again. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed my lips close together. As soon as the kiss had come, it was gone and he left through the door without another word.

When I heard the slam of a door, I cried out loud. I needed Nick to comfort me, hold me tight, and kiss my head while he whispered those sweet nothings in my ear. I couldn't do this, I needed Nick. Where are you Nick?

"NICK!!!!" I screamed in emotional pain as I continued to cry loudly. I felt my insides churn and as they started to erupt from my throat, I leaned to the side and threw up my stomach's contents.

I silently cried now as I wished for death. I could still feel how Bo's greedy hands had touched me and how his lips had tattooed their feel on my lips. I felt nothing, but dirty and couldn't help feeling that I betrayed Nick.

_Smash_

I stopped my crying and listened to the sounds I was hearing from somewhere in this place. What broke? And who broke it? It sounded like there was more than one person. I just couldn't tell if they were people I could trust.

I heard a door slam into something and a grunt. The stomping boots were in a slurred walk; Bo was back. My breathing seemed to halt and my limbs stiffened, I felt petrified.

His breathing was heavy, but not like the heavy breathing he had when he was starring at me. No this was a pained heavy breathing that rang through out area. I listened as a faucet was turned on, soon after he screamed in pain, but even the scream was strained. "Fuck!" I heard him yell, which only reminded me of when I bit his tongue. He gave a final grunted yell and it was silent.

I heard the creaking noise again and for a second I thought it was the man that came from the secret door, but in came Nick.

"Alex?" He whispered walking over to where I was tied down. He undid my restraints carefully, but quickly. We kept quiet so that Bo didn't hear us, but we kissed to make up for the long separation. When we pulled away, Nick starred at me for a second and then seemed to glare at me.

I was confused "What's wrong?" I asked quietly. Nick reached up and touched my cheek, the one that was slapped.

"'He do this to you?" He was angry. Before I could answer, we heard Bo yell out again.

"Nick, there's a way out on the floor." I said pointing to the secret door. Nick went over and bent down to the hole, which shone light through it. He put his finger through the hole and pulled up on the door.

He shut the door and stood, grabbing my hand "We've got to get Carly. She's down stairs." I followed him to the door, but we both stopped when we heard a truck from out side. Bo's foot steps were heard as Nick and I continued to make our way to the edge of the stairs.

"Hey! You don't ever leave here without me. You know better than that. Don't be so stupid. What's the matter with you?" Bo said to someone. I leaned down and looked to see who he was talking to and saw the man from the secret door.

Nick pulled me back into the room as it was right on the stairs as Bo was yelling cruel things to the other man.

"Hey, the town's looking real good. We almost finished what mama started. Those two are good. They'll fit perfect. What'd I tell you, huh? Isn't your work more real now? Ma would be proud." So Bo is the reason why all these people are waxed up. I hadn't heard the other man speak. "Yeah, she'd be real proud. She always said that your talent would make up for what God took away from you. Now, there's two more and we gotta make sure the other girl behaves or she'll end up just like them. We still got a lot of work to do."

Nick and I looked at each other, but before we could do anything else we heard little squeaks coming up the stair case. Nick pushed me behind him and peered out the crack of the door. He quietly opened d the door and with her back turned us was Carly holding a bat.

Nick grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth in case she tried to scream "its okay, its okay." Nick said softly her to and dragged her into the room. He let her go and as she turned around to face us I tackled her with a tight hug.

"Oh my God, Alex, I'm so glad your okay. I saw Paige and Blake's bodies. They're dead." So that's what Bo had meant when he said something about 'Those two will fit perfect.'

Nick was already half way down the secret door's path "We gotta go now."

* * *

Review my lovelys!!!! ^~^


End file.
